


5 vezes em que Jessica recusou ajuda

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, F/F, Hopeful Ending, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: ...e uma vez em que não recusou.





	5 vezes em que Jessica recusou ajuda

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [5 times Jessica refused help](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730757) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



1

Jess se recusou a falar com qualquer pessoa que entrasse no seu quarto. Médicos, psicólogos, assistentes sociais, todo mundo pensava que sabia o que era melhor para ela, mas nenhum deles entendia. Eles a viam como uma pobre órfã, precisando de apoio e um novo lar, mas não aceitariam se ela dissesse que tinha sido sua culpa. Ela distraiu seu pai, e foi por isso que bateram e sua família morreu. Ela matou todos eles, e ninguém jamais entenderia isso, então não contou para ninguém. Era seu fardo para suportar, e de mais ninguém.

2

Ela era forte, mas não sabia o quão forte, ou o que a fez ser assim. Ela não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ela, ou se havia alguém que podia lhe dizer como controlar aquela força, mas mesmo que houvesse, era irrelevante. Não queria ajuda, porque procurar ajuda significava encarar que isso era algo real que estava acontecendo, e ela não podia fazer isso, não ainda, talvez nunca. Era melhor só fingir que não havia nada de especial sobre ela, e só usar sua força quando absolutamente precisasse.

3

Trish só estava tentando ajudar, mas não entendia pelo que Jessica havia passado, e Jessica não queria que entendesse. Desde que perdeu sua família, Trish foi a única coisa boa na sua vida, e Jessica não queria que Trish fosse contaminada pelo que Kilgrave fez com ela. A cada vez que Trish tentava se aproximar, Jess a empurrava para longe, e quanto mais Trish tentava, mas Jess se ressentia por isso. Ao tentar não envenenar sua relação, Jess acabou arruinando o que tinham.

4

Jess bebia, bastante. Se não fosse por seu fator de cura acelerado, provavelmente estaria morta a essa altura, ou ao menos muito doente, mas dessa vez os seus poderes lhe permitiam escapar das consequências de suas ações. Às vezes, alguém recomendava que fosse para o AA, às vezes tentando ajudar, às vezes tentando ofender. De qualquer forma, ela os ignorava. Ela não precisava de ajuda, não precisava parar de beber. Ela precisava se impedir de pensar no que fez, qualquer que fosse o custo.

5

Ela terminaria com Kilgrave sozinha, não permitiria que mais ninguém se arriscasse enfrentando ele. Ele era seu nêmesis para enfrentar, era sua responsabilidade garantir que ele nunca feriria mais ninguém, apesar de ela não ter certeza de porque ele era sua responsabilidade. Ela não colocaria mais ninguém no caminho dele, ele já tinha ferido gente demais.

+1

Dessa vez, quando Trish disse ‘me deixa ajudar’, Jess aceitou. Ela teve que aceitar a ajuda de Trish no seu plano para matar Kilgrave, mas isso era diferente, isso era ajuda emocional, não prática, e esse sempre era o pior tipo para aceitar. Ela estava caindo aos pedaços para se reconstruir, e para isso precisava de ajuda, ela precisava de alguém que a conhecia melhor do que ela se conhecia, ela precisava de Trish, e Trish estaria ali por ela. Trish sempre esteve com ela, tudo o que precisava fazer era aceitar sua ajuda.


End file.
